Stage Fatality
For a similar feature, see Death Trap. A Stage Fatality is a finishing move introduced in the first Mortal Kombat. A Stage Fatality occurs when a player uses a part of the stage or map they are fighting in to execute a Fatality that is not a standard character Fatality. List of Stage Fatalities *'Bell Tower' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted, where they will fall through a series of wooden floors and eventually land on a bed of spikes. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, an opponent can be uppercutted to a spike with four sharp edges; as the opponent slowly comes down and end up being impaled on the spikes and sharp edges cut their legs and arms, a small rat then appears and carries the left leg away. *'Chamber of the Flame' - The Chamber of the Flame possesses three Stage Fatalities, which can be chosen depending on the button the winning player presses as their character hangs the opponent over the edge of the walkway: **#1: The labyrinth rotates forward and the opponent is dropped and impaled by five spears on each side, separating into 4 pieces (head, upper body, lower body, and legs). As their blood flows out, the spears pull back and the opponent falls to the ground in pieces. Activated by pressing the Circle button. **#2: The labyrinth rotates backward and the opponent is dropped and the lower part of their body is crushed by their sides from some Spike Pillars, only to fall again and have their torso crushed and finally their head crushed. Activated by pressing the Square button. **#3: The labyrinth doesn't move, and when the opponent is dropped, a series of flames melt their skin, muscles and organs quickly, leaving only a skeleton to drop and smash on the floor, that disintegrates into ash and bone. Activated by pressing the X button. *'Dead Pool' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted into the acid bath, burning away the flesh and leaving just a skeleton floating in the acid. In Mortal Kombat: Deception and MK: Unchained this serves as a Death Trap. *'Goro's Lair' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted into the spikes on the ceiling, similiarly to the Kombat Tomb's Stage Fatality. (MK4 and MKG only) *'Kombat Tomb' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted into the spikes on the ceiling. *'Living Forest' - An opponent is thrown into a tree's opened mouth and, soon after, the tree begins to feast on the unfortunate soul. (MK: Shaolin Monks and MK (2011) only) *'Prison' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be thrown into the fan on the wall. *'Refugee Kamp' - After the opponent is uppercut into the air, the soldiers and the van's minigun in the background open fire on the opponent and shoot them to death, tearing off an arm and a leg in the process as the opponent is left without a face and riddled in bullet holes. *'Scorpion's Lair' - The opponent is uppercutted into a river of lava. In Mortal Kombat (2011), the Stage Fatality is achieved by forcing the victim's head into the lava, burning the unfortunate soul's face off with their eye sockets leaking molten rock, screaming in horrible agony. *'Tekunin Warship' - The opponent is uppercutted into the large fan on the ceiling, which slices them to pieces as the walls are covered completely with their blood. *'The Kove' - After the opponent is uppercutted, a tentacle bursts through the dock, grabbing the opponent in mid-air and slamming them on the dock two times, before they are dragged below the dock. It then transitions underwater, as the tentacle wraps around the opponent's body and neck, squeezing until the shoulders and neck burst as the opponent is screaming in desperation, leaving only the opponent's head and arms while the rest of the body is dragged down to the abyss. *'The Pit' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted off the bridge where they will land on a bed of spikes. Although the announcer did not acknowledge it in the original MK, this would be the series' first Stage Fatality. In the stage inspired by this one in MK: Deception and MK: Unchained, this is a Death Trap. *'The Pit II' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted off the bridge where they will meet their demise on the rocky bottom below. In ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'', all of the levels that featured a Stage Fatality made it into this game, except for The Pit II's. Because of the practical impossibility of filming new, extra animations with actors for the non-''Mortal Kombat II'' character sprites for the Pit II's overhead fall, they simply left the Fatality out entirely. In Mortal Kombat (2011) there is a new Stage Fatality, which is a version of The Pit from the original Mortal Kombat, not Mortal Kombat II. *'The Pit III' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted off the bridge where they will be sliced to pieces by giant spinning blades at the bottom. *[[Pit X|'The Pit X']]' '- When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted off the bridge where they will first lose an arm to the spiky pillars holding the bridge up, and then land on a bed of spikes, their arm soon following. *'The Street' - It features a Stage Fatality where your opponent is hit by a taxi. When they are hit, it shows their skull being cracked X-Ray style, and then their head is completely ripped off. (Mortal Kombat (2011) only) *'The Subway' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, they can be uppercutted through the roof and back down to the other side (MK3 and updates) or knocked straight into the tracks (MK: Armageddon) to be then run over by a subway train. In Mortal Kombat (2011), kombatants grab their victims to smash their faces on the windows of a train as it passes, smearing blood across the sides of the carriages as the head drags against the metal. The winner then tosses the loser across the arena to the other tracks, where another train runs the opponent over while the opponent is still airborne. Gallery Stage Fatality MK1 Pit.png|The Pit I Fatality in Mortal Kombat. Stage Fatality MK2 Dead Pool.png|The Dead Pool Stage Fatality in Mortal Kombat II. Stage Fatality MK2.png|The Pit II's Stage Fatality in Mortal Kombat II. MK3 Grinder Stage Fatality.png|Nightwolf being chopped up in Pit III's Fatality in Mortal Kombat 3. Stage Fatality MK3 Bell Tower.png|The Bell Tower Stage Fatality in Mortal Kombat 3. Stage Fatality MK4.png|The Stage Fatality on Goro's Lair in Mortal Kombat 4. Kratos choosing Stage Fatality.png|Kratos choosing a Stage Fatality in the Chamber of the Flame in [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]]. MK9 Forest Stage Fatality.png|A tree from the Living Forest devouring Kintaro in ''Mortal Kombat (2011). MK9 Taxi Stage Fatality.png|Stage Fatality on The Street in Mortal Kombat (2011). Part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-29 00-39-07.png|Stage Fatality in Mortal Kombat X. Trivia *Originally, ''Mortal Kombat X'' had no Stage Fatalities and opted to have secret Brutalities instead. However, on March 1st, 2016, the Kombat Pack 2 update added Stage Fatalities on the Kove, Refugee Kamp, and The Pit stages. Category:Fatality Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat II Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Category:Mortal Kombat (1992) Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy